


Promises, Promises

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Maybe Tony hadn't changed at all.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best to upload different things every day rather than just spamming you with like all Steve Rogers fics (which, I have,,, a lot of)

Tony Stark was a lot of things. But a liar? No, he wasn’t a liar. Once upon a time he might have been. But he wasn’t that person anymore. At least, that’s the impression you were under. You’d known the billionaire a long time, so you knew about his previous ways. How he liked to jump from woman to woman, have different girls on his arm at every party. 

Then he’d grown up, matured. And you truly thought he changed. 

He told you that you were different. That what you and him had was different. And you believe him. Because he promised. 

You loved every minute of it. Every minute he held your hand, kissed you, was close to you. You loved the little things. Waking up to a cup of coffee when he had to leave early, the little gifts he left on your pillow after you had a long day at work, the small notes he left for you to find.

Everything was going great. Until it wasn’t.

You sure what had happened. He’d started hiding in his lab more, and while you used to be able to get him out of the lab and into bed. Not anymore. Any attempt you made was blown off. Gradually the little things stopped. He stopped being as close to you. You didn’t know what happened. 

You tried. You tried your best to talk to him. See what was going on. Maybe it was his PTSD. You’d helped him with it before, it was tough. But you could do it again. Though, the reason was much different this time. 

It started off small. Ending phone calls as you entered the room, secret text messages, hush whispering from the other room, going out more often and brushing you off when you asked about what he was doing. 

He hadn’t meant for you to find out, not like that, that’s  what he said. But then, how did he mean for you to find out? 

He’d left again, said he had some errands to run. With a sigh, you kissed him goodbye and began to do a few chores around the house. Before you could get into the groove, your phone had began to go off. You walked to the coffee table where you didn’t remember putting your phone, but answered and pressed the phone to your ear. 

Before you could speak the person on the other end of the line did. 

“You on your way, baby?” The voice was smooth and sultry, on top of all that feminine. Your throat tightened and closed your eyes. Of course. Why would you be any different to him? How could you believe you were any different to him?

“Baby, you there?” The woman kept her sultry tone, only this time it was slightly more worried. 

“Yea, he’s on his way.” Before she could say anything else, you hung up and let the phone drop the floor. Forgetting the cleaning you were doing, you walked to your room as tears finally started to stream down your cheeks. 

How could you have been so stupid? So blind? Why did you believe him when he said he’d changed? Of course he hadn’t, why would he? Why would he when he could have anyone he wanted? As many people as he wanted? 

Digging into the closet, you grabbed a suitcase and began to pack it. You didn’t have any care as you tossed item after item into the luggage. Half way through packing you stopped and fell to the floor, sobs tearing through your body. All you could feel was betrayal. You had done so much for him, and this how he’d repaid you. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, it felt like centuries before you finally heard the door open. You hadn’t moved from your spot, leaning against the bed with your head on your knees. 

“Sweetheart?” It was Tony, and his voice no longer sounded like home like it once had. It sounded flat, uninterested. The pet name he had for you sounded hollow, the emotion that had once been behind it no longer there. How could you have not noticed sooner?

You looked up at him, muscles protesting in finally moving. You knew you looked terrible you didn’t care. When you saw him, all you saw was red. 

“How could you?” Your voice was scratchy from all the crying and you did your best to keep from crying again. 

“What do you mean?” He knew you knew, you could hear it in his voice. How unconcerned he sounded, how dull his voice was. This was the end, and you both knew it. 

“You cheated. Of course you cheated. You promised! You promised you weren’t like that anymore, that I meant more than that!” You stood up, crossing your arms as you glared at him.

“You did.” You stared at him, taking a second to process what he’d said. 

“What?” Your arms dropped to your sides, fearing what he could possibly say next. 

“You used to mean more than that to me. But you don’t anymore. I stopped caring along the way.” The way he spoke hurt, he didn’t have the slightest regard to how it would affect you. A million things started to run through your head. Why. When. Why didn’t he say anything? Surely there were better options. But he’d chosen the most damaging one. The one that would hurt you the most. 

“I hate you,” You spat has harshly as you could. 

“No you don’t.” The smirk that formed on his face told you everything you needed to know. He’d been playing you from the start. And he finally got bored of you. 

“I want you out by morning.” You stared at him, completely shocked. When you were too slow to say anything else, he turned around and began to leave the room. 

“But… you promised…”


End file.
